


5362

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kara is cheesy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, WiFi shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Lena is working at Kara's apartment and need's the WiFi password. She jokingly puts her own name in and is shocked to find out it works.--prompt: lena trying to mooch off of kara 's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to kara 's wifi...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 623





	5362

Lena groaned as she hit her head on her desk. It was getting late, she was exhausted, hungry, and uncomfortable. The files she had been working on were taking far longer than she expected. 

There was a light thump on her balcony and Lena turned around to see Kara standing there. 

“Lenaa” Kara whined 

“I told you not to work late,” Kara said as she moved to sit in front of Lena 

“I’m sorry Kara, but these files aren't going to finish themselves. I have to stay.” 

“But it's late, you haven't eaten, and you look exhausted. Please just call it a night.” 

Lena sighed and scrolled through the files, calculating to see how much work she had left. 

“I cant Kara” 

Kara let out a huff 

“Well...work from my apartment! We can eat, you can get comfy and relax, and I’ll work on my article! It'll be great. Please?” Kara said with a pout 

“I...ugh. Fine. But we have to actually work, you can’t distract me.” Lena said as she started to gather her things.

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed

Lena quickly finished gathering her things and then Kara scooped up Lena in her arms and flew out the window. 

\--

Kara couldn't concentrate while she was flying. The smell of Lena’s shampoo was overwhelming. She dropped a few feet in the air as her mind started to wander. Lena turned to face Kara and furrowed her brows.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked

Kara cleared her throat. 

“Uhm. Yeah. Yes. Yes. Sorry. We’re almost there.” 

They made it to Kara’s apartment without another incident. 

“I’ll get you some comfy clothes and you can get set up and then we can order some food and get to work!” Kara said as she started to her room.

“Perfect,” Lena said with a smile

Kara walked into her room and got an old MIT shirt and some sweatpants. She brought them over to Lena and Lena picked them up. 

“Thank you. I- Is this my MIT shirt?” Lena asked

Kara turned bright red.

“You left it here, after that one sleepover when you stole my shirt instead of using your own.” Kara chuckled 

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“And you kept it instead of giving it back to me?” 

“I- um- I was going too- but then I used it- and-I- swear- I was” Kara stammered 

Lena was about to rebut when Kara’s head whipped up. 

“I have to go. This should be quick. Get started, order food, get comfy. I’ll be back.” Kara said before jumping out the window. 

\--

Lena sighed and opened her laptop. She had changed into her MIT shirt and Kara’s sweatpants, ordered some potstickers and pizza, and moved to the kitchen table to get to work. She pulled up the files she was working on.  _ FILE NOT LOADING...PLEASE CHECK NETWORK CONNECTION  _

“Hey, Kara.” Lena started. 

“Oh, right. Supergirl duties.” Lena said to herself 

Lena moved her mouse and clicked on the little WiFi signal, she clicked on Kara’s WiFi and watched her cursor blink in the password box. Lena thought for a moment before typing in _potstickers._ _INCORRECT PASSWORD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN._ Lena tried again, and again. Typing in different foods and types of puppies, anything that Kara would find important. After 15 minutes of attempts, Lena was tired. She would just have to wait until Kara came back to start her work. Lena moved to click out of the WiFi box when she chuckled to herself and put in one last guess: Lena. She watched as the connecting bar spun, and spun. _CONNECTED TO NETWORK._

Lena gasped. Why would  _ she  _ be Kara’s WiFi password? She wasn’t that important. Kara just had her in there because they were friends. It was fine. 

Lena couldn't stop thinking about it, she moved over to google: “why am i my friend’s wifi password.”  __ Nothing. Lena sighed and closed her laptop as she slumped down into her chair. Lena got out of her chair and moved to get a glass of water. She needed to clear her head before Kara came back if she could just ignore the implications of being Kara’s wifi password... Lena spotted Kara’s phone on the kitchen counter. She had left it before she went out for Supergirl duties. Lena picked up the phone and looked at the lock screen. She swiped up and typed: 5362. The phone unlocked. 

“Dammit, Kara why,” Lena said as she placed the phone on the counter. 

5362: Lena. 

Lena spotted Kara’s Laptop across from hers. She pulled it open and typed: Lena. INCORRECT PASSWORD. Lena sighed in relief, but then typed again: 5362. INCORRECT PASSWORD. Lena tried one more: Lena Luthor. 

The computer unlocked.

“Oh,” Lena said softly as she saw what was open on the computer screen. 

Lena closed Kara's laptop and took a deep breath and moved over to her laptop, she pulled up the files and started typing on the files.

\--

About an hour later Kara landed back in her apartment. She walked behind Lena and planted a kiss on her head. 

“How’s work going?” Kara asked

Lena scrunched her nose and turned to face Kara. 

“You smell.” 

“Hey! I was saving people from a fire!” Kara said 

“You still smell,” Lena laughed. 

“Fine, I’ll go shower,” Kara said, scrunching her nose back at Lena. 

While Kara showered and changed, the pizza and potstickers arrived. The moment Kara smelled them, she supersped to the kitchen.

“I’m starving! You got my favorites!” Kara said through a full mouth having already shoved a few potstickers in her mouth.

“Of course darling,” Lena said with a smile

Kara and Lena ate in a comfortable silence while they did their work. Lena had to admit, working comfortably next to Kara helped her get her work done faster. They both finished within the hour and the night was still young. 

“Watch a movie with me?” Kara said with a pout as she started to drag Lena towards the couch.

“Of course,” Lena replied 

\--

They were an hour into the movie. Kara had her head resting on Lena’s lap and Lena was lightly stroking her hair. Lena’s hand went across Kara’s forehead to brush some strands of hair off of Kara. Kara yelped at the contact.

“Cold!”

“We’re under blankets and your hands are cold?” Kara asked. 

Lena looked down. Kara was buried underneath a mound of blankets resting on Kara’s lap, while Lena sitting mostly upright untouched by the blankets. 

“You’re the one that’s under the blankets” Lena laughed. 

Kara immediately sat up. 

“What?” 

“I’m not under any, darling” 

Kara gasped and started to reposition themselves. When Kara was done Lena was wrapped around Kara, her arms around Kara’s waist, a mountain of blankets on top of them both, and Lena’s face was pressed in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Here, now your hands can get warm,” Kara said as she pulled Lena’s arms from around her waist to under her shirt. 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her hands glide under Kara’s shirt. Kara’s warmth prickling her hands. 

“Better?” Kara asked

“Better,” Lena responded 

\--

During the last hour of the movie, Lena’s thoughts turned to Kara’s WiFi password. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm”

“Kara, why am I your WiFi password?” 

Lena felt Kara go tense. Kara turned around so she was facing Lena. 

“Because you’re my favorite,” Kara said plainly 

“Then why am I your phone password, and your computer password?” Lena pressed on

“Because you’re my best friend,” Kara whispered her face inches from Lena. 

Kara and Lena looked into each other’s eyes, the breath they shared was heavy. 

“Best friend?” Lena asked 

“Best friend,” Kara said as she moved forward so their noses grazed each other. 

“Can I-” Kara started 

“Yes,” Lena said before Kara could finish. 

Kara leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Their kiss was soft and tender. Lena moved her hands from around Kara’s waist up into her hair as she deepened the kiss. 

The end credits of the movie started to roll and Lena pulled back for air. 

“I love you,” Lena said. 

“I know,” Kara said 

“I know you know,” Lena said. 

“Duh, you just told me.” Kara laughed 

“No, I saw your google search for ‘ how to tell if my best friend loves me back?’ “Lena replied 

“And then I saw the sticky note tab with a checklist, and the big  _ yes?  _ with a heart around it” Lena laughed 

Kara laughed and leaned to touch her forehead against Lena’s 

“I love you too,” Kara said as she closed the gap between them once again. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
